Sin intención
by xShiruko
Summary: Dos semanas desde que inició su primer año en Seidou y Kuramochi tiene nudillos moreteados; un dolor punzante en su brazo; y lo que se siente como un horrible arañazo sobre su rodilla izquierda. [Traducción autorizada]


**Nada **me pertenece; Diamond no Ace y sus personajes son de propiedad de Terajima Yuuji. Esta es sólo la traducción de "didn't mean to" de **silver-kin**.

* * *

**Sin intención**

Dos semanas desde que inició su primer año en Seidou y Kuramochi tiene nudillos moreteados; un dolor punzante en su brazo; y lo que se siente como un horrible arañazo sobre su rodilla izquierda. Miyuki no la está pasando bien tampoco —sus mejillas se enrojecen; de seguro se oscurecerán al paso de los siguientes días, y el corte en su labio está brillante e inflamado.

"Veinte vueltas," el capitán dice, brazos cruzados y ojos centelleando. "Sin descansos."

El vice capitán niega con la cabeza, impávido, "Demasiado fácil."

"Treinta," se redime. "Y si sigo molesto con ustedes dos, van a mantenerse corriendo hasta que se caigan. Y entonces van a levantarse de nuevo y correr más. _¿Entendido?_"

"Sí, señor," ambos corean al unísono. Cuando el capitán señala con un dedo al campo, Kuramochi se incorpora rápidamente, aprieta sus dientes en contra del ardor en su pierna, y comienza su primera vuelta.

Aunque esto es técnicamente un castigo, Kuramochi no puede evitar el estremecimiento de placer que recorre su espina. De esta forma, el golpe de sus pies contra el suelo; el viento en su rostro mientras toma velocidad; su corazón tamborileando en su pecho —hay un puro, maravilloso deleite que se halla en sólo_ correr_ que debe contener la sonrisa amenazando con desbordarse en sus labios.

Así es, hasta que recuerda a su delincuente compañero, y echa un vistazo; para ver a Miyuki a un pie detrás de él.

Frunce el ceño, instintivamente empieza a apresurar el paso, antes de recordar que esto no es una carrera de tres minutos, y que si se cansa antes del final de las treinta vueltas, no hay manera de saber con qué podrían salir los _senpais_. Kuramochi desacelera una vez más, resignado a su destino.

"Maldita sea," murmura entre dientes.

A su lado, Miyuki suelta una risa.

* * *

Cuando el vice capitán finalmente cede, ya han corrido treinta y ocho vueltas.

Kuramochi colapsa hacia el suelo como un bulto sin huesos. Sus piernas se sienten como gelatina, y está temblando completamente. Por el rabillo del ojo, ve a Miyuki de rodillas, jadeando en busca de aliento.

"Si esto vuelve a pasar," el capitán advierte. "Si alguna vez los escucho peleando en vez de ser los compañeros de equipo que se suponen que tienen que ser, los voy a echar de este campo. No disponemos de tiempo para cuidar a delincuentes. Si no son serios sobre jugar, _váyanse_. ¿Me escuchan?"

"Sí, señor," logran decir.

"Bien. Ahora vayan a limpiarse."

Los _senpais _se marchan echando humos, dándole tiempo a los dos para recuperar el aliento en una repentina muestra de misericordia; o crueldad, Kuramochi piensa, mientras mira de reojo a su compañero de clases.

Miyuki se quita mechones de la cara, le pilla mirándole y sonríe. "Bueno, ¿no fue eso divertido?"

"Lo dice el tipo que se tropezó con sus propios pies a medio camino."

"Aw, ¿estabas preocupado por mí?"

"Jódete," gruñe, parándose. Ahí está de nuevo, esa ráfaga de ira floreciendo en su pecho que no puede explicar, causando que sus dedos se crispen, y a su piel calentarse. Esa que le hace querer acercarse, y ensangrentar la nariz de Miyuki.

Pero no tenía la intención de hacerlo. Seguro, lo había estado pensando —todo el tiempo que Miyuki seguía y seguía con su rápido bateo y postura rígida, Kuramochi había pensado cariñosamente sobre cómo sería golpear el rostro del tipo. Pero eso es todo. Lo había estado pensando, sin una intención real de actuar. Es sólo que en algún lugar del camino algo se quebró, y el sólo… lo hizo.

Observa, posiciona sus manos en su cintura mientras vocifera, "Levántate, idiota."

Miyuki le mira hacia arriba; ojos abriéndose por una media fracción de un segundo, antes de que su sonrisa se vuelva burlona. "¿Por qué?" arrastra las palabras, sin moverse.

"Porque quiero bañarme en algún momento del día, y tú todavía estás revolviéndote en la hierba. Apúrate."

Miyuki parpadea. Su expresión se ha vuelto completamente vacía, debido a la sorpresa en su mandíbula floja, y la manera en que sus hombros se sueltan, decaen. "Siempre puedes ir sin mí," dice con tono plano.

"Mira, _podría_, excepto que _alguien_ luce como si estuviese a cinco segundos de desmayarse. Y si el capitán descubre que tú estás aquí con el rostro en el barro mañana en la mañana, él probablemente me va a inculpar a _mí_. _No_ voy a perder mi oportunidad de entrar al equipo por ti. Así que _muévete_."

Miyuki se ve divido entonces, como si no pudiese decidir si quiere estar enojado o entretenido. Al final, se resuelve por una especie de blando atascamiento entre los dos, pasándose las palmas en sus pantalones mientras se levanta. "Qué raro eres."

"Cállate," sisea, pero esta vez se queda con sus manos para sí.

Caminan de vuelta a los dormitorios sin ninguna otra palabra.


End file.
